vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103454-morning-coffee-30-07-2014-work-work-work-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content I'll have to look it up! :D | |} ---- And here I was going to give you extra kudos for the MSpaint drawing. | |} ---- *Cupcake* Yeah Street Sharks! What about Freakazoid Biker Mice From Mars ExoSquad Samurai Pizza Cats and can never go wrong with the G1 Transformers | |} ---- ---- Saw this in another thread and just wanted to quote it here. I had my husband's Black Lotus signed by the artist (Christopher Rush) this past weekend at Grand Prix Boston-Worcester. :D Carry on with cartoons and what not... | |} ---- I could if I had time. xD I'm just surprised I googled "Cyborg Koala" and so much came up. :P | |} ---- Wisdom teeth removal sucks .. *points to past morning coffees* I had 12 teeth removed last week, one of them was a wisdom tooth... DAMN THING STILL HURTS *whines* | |} ---- Very nice! I haven't seen a MtG card in years now. Everyone around who played sold their collections when the prices were decent. Now they play Netrunner. And they're trying to suck me in. :huh: Oh.. and.. obligatory question. Did you or the husband make the cut / finals? | |} ---- Lucky! | |} ---- Phoenix (my wife, for those of you not in the Evindra circle) has been saying this since day one... she's a Labyrinth/Dark Crystal freak :P | |} ---- It wont let me like this but I loved every one of those too. | |} ---- /hug Mine have healed completely. Its like they were never there. Just make a special effort to keep the wound clean with that little water squirter. | |} ---- Yes. If you look at them they have a lot of features that resemble both the Skesis and the urRu, like they were combined but instead of getting the UrSkeks we got the Pell. | |} ---- ?!!!?!ONE!QUESTION!?! TWELVE TEETH!? AT ONCE!? OW! I'll take a shot to the knee before I lose 12 teeth. Good god! | |} ---- Oh I was at the dentist yesterday, he says I'm ahead of the healing that he projected so I'm good so far, doesn't help I'm a big sissy when it comes to pain lol *huggles* | |} ---- ---- Yep 12 at once all surgically removed.. I was put to sleep cause I'm a big baby | |} ---- I once took the what flavor of lay's potato chip are you quiz. People tell me I'm pretty popular. | |} ---- You mouth is one of the most "active" parts of your body. It's not like you can just stop using it. It's nice you have a good dentist. :( | |} ---- Wait they released the Mazinger Z toys in america?!? | |} ---- I have had two removed at once and that was not fun. 12 teeth is a major surgery and it would be hard to stay awake for that. I don't think you're a baby at all. | |} ---- D= I wanna plaaay... u.u | |} ---- LOL I'm scared to know what that taste is... | |} ---- Christopher Rush also did some design/art for Netrunner! :P I know *how* to play, but don't. I just like the art, really. He did not make day two, but one of our friends did (though he didn't top 8). | |} ---- I know people that went the twilight sleep option (where you're still awake and doped up) and had that many out before.. But I was like yo doc I want to be put fully a sleep no ifs and or butts | |} ---- I'd love to have you there Rocio, you seem like one hell of a roleplayer <3 | |} ---- The end of escaflowne though ruins the entire story for me :( | |} ---- Yea I'm scared too. The quiz was from around when they asked the internet for new flavors. | |} ---- I'm on Evindra. *pout* | |} ---- I know, which is a shame. :( | |} ---- Asking the internet for flavors reminds me of this happening >.> http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2012/08/13/4chan-mountain-dew_n_1773076.html | |} ---- ---- Your seat is reserved. Would you like Smoking, or Non? | |} ---- Yeah. If I remember right, Chris does a TON of work on all sorts of stuff. Pokemon, CCGs, RPGs, the whole gambit. Pretty talented guy. I only know of him because of my buddy who works at Hasbro. Their entire art department always amazes me. Kinda like our resident Salmon Hat Marine. Drawing is always one talent that I always go.. "Woooooooah." at. | |} ---- Oh! Can Cheesy Poofs be a play on South Park's Towel? Instead of a towel, a bag of intelligent Cheesy Poofs! | |} ---- Or when they had that contest for the rapper Pitbull to perform at any Walmart in the United States and they sent him to Alaska hahahaha. | |} ---- I'll add you to the list! Unfortunately, you'll have to park in the lot across the street because you are late to the game, but welcome to the thread finally and enjoy your stay. ;) | |} ---- They did that with the design a pizza thing too. Not sure the details, but that name I remember. | |} ---- welcome aboard! as a recent bandwagon hopper, I suggest the smoking section, where detention is the coolest! | |} ---- And I'm a a merican or I'd come rp as well D: | |} ---- Ooh, non pls! lol Cheesy Poofie! Just late to the thread, been in game since beta lol | |} ---- I need to get my brain back in gear. I thought you had said you were a mortician. I was trying to figure out why that would stop you from playing. | |} ---- I looove the venture brothers... oooh i wil hae feedback for ya sometime tonite rocio .. i ws tryin to read the chapter before hitting bed. Silverhawks was awesome. anyone remember G-FORCE?? | |} ---- I know. :P I've seen you around quite a bit. :D I'm just joking. Well, not about the parking. Our lot really is full... But we have some layoffs planned, so parking may free up soon. | |} ---- The first thing that comes to mind is The Bog of Eternal Stench.... I'm going to go puke now..... | |} ---- me too! I cosplayed once as General 21 and have since wanted to update it and take it to cons! I'm not ashamed to admit I have a huge crush on Dr. Girlfriend as well. | |} ---- That's hilarious. I would've voted for Fapple or Diabeetus, personally. So...on the right side of that Huffington Post page there was a link to "Confused Cats Against Feminism." So clearly I was intrigued and had to click. I choked on my coffee. There's no way that caption was intended entirely innocently. | |} ---- "Rocio! Want to go to Disney world?" "..." "Rociooo... I have tickets to go to a movie!" "..." "Rocio, you want feedback on your st-" *POUNCE* "Gimme!" | |} ---- I do remember Silverhawks, G-Force is not ringing any bells. Anyone remember Sectaurs? | |} ---- I'm American too ^-^ but living over here in the UK now. I'm really digging how the Brits can make a nice satire out of the high born Cassians. It's loads of fun to watch in RP | |} ---- G-Force: Guardians of Space <3 | |} ---- Not ringing any bells. What about Dino-Riders? | |} ---- Ya, but you're on the fancy mancy euro servers.. I would has to get a new copy of the game to plays wiff ya | |} ---- You know Koala some day's I wonder if you're not already a cyborg. Seriously man you take painful injures to the next level. | |} ---- That sounds amazing. I would roll dom for that. | |} ---- I'll have to hop over and see how it's done before going all out on Evindra | |} ---- I had the walking tyrannosaurus. Dinosaurs are cool, what would make them more cool......Guns. Lots and lots of guns. | |} ---- ahh cool I get it now! I may or may not be the swiftest at times. "Parking" myself across the street, ready and waiting... | |} ---- | |} ---- My god reboot I need to go download that and watch it again.... | |} ---- What's stoppin ya hehe :P I'm in constant awe of how diverse the RP is on Dom side to be honest ^^ | |} ---- I never liked reboot and didn't watch. | |} ---- ---- I can't like this because my likes were never restored. | |} ---- I'm with your brother on this one. Beeproot all the way! | |} ---- Once they got to the internet it was like a completely different show. Got all grimdark and stuff. | |} ---- I thought of that every time I fought one of these. | |} ---- The 60$ price tag, I could handle the the extra 15$ monthly fee till I got credd however D: | |} ---- The Internet does that to people. | |} ---- Its cheaper on other websites. | |} ---- *sips coffee* I've been clinically dead once. So.. yea. You could say that. But hey.. get married.. have a kid.. makes it all worth it! ..and boy oh boy whatever my daughter brings home (girlfriend or boyfriend)... they'll sit down across from a scarred, ol' Grizzly 'Oala. | |} ---- That's because you were cheating with your phone yesterday! | |} ---- ---- Or when they had that creepy guy win the contest with some pop star. She immediately canceled the contest | |} ---- ---- ---- The fatherly intimidation factor will increase exponentially with visible cybernetics. The "no inappropriate touching" death stare will be quite literal with a bionic laser eye. I still have the big Dinotopia picture books. There's some beautiful art in those. | |} ---- ---- found it for 42$ still a little pricey for me D: | |} ---- They appeared again. I'm like some kind of incontinent super hero. My powers randomly disappear at the worst times. | |} ---- ---- That takes dedication. At one point I had memorized a big chunk of the drow language, now I just have an app for it on my phone. So lazy. | |} ---- I'm fairly certain each like is on a 24 hour timer. Rather than having them all reset at once, you get them back after 24 hours. So if you liked 5 things at 8am yesterday, you get 5 likes back at 8am today. That's how I'm starting to think it works. Because I get them back in patches too. | |} ---- I suppose. But I can't exaggerate how book obsessed I was. I only started really gaming after I discovered Final Fantasy had as much reading as gameplay. | |} ---- I like that you're so open minded. And equal opportunity intimidator. | |} ---- Yeah it seems so that would be why some days I have a massive amount others I have 4. | |} ---- I noticed it when I'd get like 4 likes back, think I reset, use them up, and then be out of likes again. | |} ---- ---- My job is to make sure my daughter grows up to be the best woman she can be. She happens to be a lesbian? Fine. She happens to be heterosexual? Cool. Either the way, the road to her happiness stops at Checkpoint Daddy Alpha Bravo. And Daddy Alpha Bravo is re-enforced by a 6 man fire-team known as her uncles. If the person is legit and good to her, no problems. They act a fool, they may go missing. | |} ---- There are some wonderful areas near the great sand dune in Colorado. Lots of sage brush and fire ants to cover turned soil, and badgers eat any corpses. Watch out for groundhogs though, they have bubonic plague fleas. | |} ---- ---- I hear if you steal Xvira's Snuggie and take a nap under the light of a full moon, it restores what has been lost. Careful, though. It is guarded well: | |} ---- Corpses? Nah. Just accidentally switch someone's tickets to Cancun, Mexico for Tehran, Iran. ...and then let them have Passport issues once they arrive. | |} ---- Did you see the new gatchaman that aired like 2 seasons ago. Still only Japanese but it was pretty good. Different but good. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So... Wildstar was created by Voltron? | |} ---- I'm so excited they are making a robotech tabletop war game. My friend donated to the kickstarter enough for 2 armies so I get to try it with him as soon as it shows up. | |} ---- Probably a better plan. | |} ---- Spoiler Alert: Voltron has been afffected by the Strain and you will be able to summon in Sabotage :D | |} ---- Yep. When they come back, they tell the rest what they saw. ..you know.. 3 to 6 years after the issue is resolved and they're allowed to return. | |} ---- Too bad that in the professional world, the left leg seems to be MIA most of the time. | |} ---- Maybe Bizarro World Voltron.... | |} ---- I was part of that kickstarter. I want to get my hands on those Queadluun-Rau so bad. | |} ---- GREAT! Now everyone knows. Thanks, Vick. I was just about to give Scaley some time off so he could vacation with his family, but now I need to hire a replacement to cover for him because everyone in the world will be after my Snuggie. | |} ---- Wouldn't that be an awesome dungeon mechanic? We find an old Eldan lab that has 5 combining robots and have to work together to pilot the thing through the dungeon. | |} ---- you can color me interested on that one. C'MON CARBIIINNNEEEE | |} ---- I didn't have much extra money during it or I would have been too. I was hoping for a Max model this early. | |} ---- "FIND RIGHT AND LEFT DPS, FIND LAST DPS AND HEALER, AND I"LL BE THE TANK!" It's all I could imagine coming from this on a regular basis | |} ---- AHHhhhh I forgot about G-Force Oh Oh and Starblazers!! | |} ---- ---- *snaps fingers!* THAT is what Wildstar needs.. *YouTubes* ...find it... FIND IT... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7taponHxG0 ^ THIS! | |} ---- With my luck, the medic would equate to: :D | |} ---- ---- You mean Phantasmal Armor doesn't already show up with magic scrolls and cherry blossoms? | |} ---- shame this isn't getting more loved D: https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1381502542/robotech-academy | |} ---- That poor kid. He had the lamest of all the powers. | |} ---- I was summoning tacky wallpaper before it was cool. | |} ---- Eh I love the show but I don't want to give harmony gold any more money really. I mean even now, years later, they are still screwing over Battletech and mechwarrior. The new mechwarrior game got delayed because the Warhammer in the trailer looked to much like the pattern from the old copyright lawsuit. Yeah FASA should have copyrighted the patterns better but this many years later and it has little more then a passing resemblance is insane. I also could be just mad because the unseen mechs contain my 3 favorite mechs of all time. | |} ---- But he was the one who always saved the day for some reason. | |} ---- Because they felt bad. "I'm sorry we gave you Heart... you can save the day though. Will that make you feel better?" | |} ---- Philosophically speaking, now that I'm an adult, I can appreciate that it was probably the most important power of the five. As a kid, I thought the writers had messed up horribly. I wanted his power to turn his little monkey into King Kong and rip the villains' heads off. :P | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Well... Ok fine. I forgive you. | |} ---- ---- THAT'S why the thread stopped. We were all too busy staring at the puppy. | |} ---- As soon as I saw that picture, I wanted to hug him. ...and then search out where he had peed on the carpet. /needsapuppy | |} ---- You can have my dog. She's similar to a puppy. She sneakily goes to pee somewhere and then asks to be let out...... | |} ---- Grass is for squirrelchasingbarktime, not peeing! | |} ---- We don't have any grass... Just dirt. Droughts and laziness combined! But, she just goes out to stand around. Maybe bark at the neighbors. She's dumb as a rock. | |} ---- ---- http://hyperboleandahalf.blogspot.com/2010/07/dog.html I thought of this since I've been reading this blog again after I remembered it the other day. xD | |} ---- is it whiskey? I want whiskey. | |} ---- I'll guess whiskey too! *is a follower not a leader* | |} ---- No. Lol I'm drinking coffee! Ha! Someone was drinking it down the hall and its stormy out, so I was like, coffee! My first cup in at least 6 months. | |} ---- blech. I disapprove. at least tell me it's IRISH coffee... | |} ---- Welcome back to the taste of coffee! | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm sitting at my desk laugh/crying. My coworkers: | |} ---- No. I drink alcohol less than coffee. | |} ---- I love when the sky looks like that. I mean, I love sunny with just a few clouds more, but I really like the dark and rumbling stormy days. | |} ---- I love Hyperbole and a Half so much. xD Allie Brosh has an amazing sense of humor and I love how she tells stories. That dog one always cracks me up though. It's so cute. | |} ---- The illustrations are amazing. | |} ---- I need to know where she found this test! I must test my stupid dog. She is so dumb. We've had her 5 years and still she doesn't understand house training. I will say this though, she will come to you no matter what name you call out loud. If you yell "fart muffins!" She will come up wagging her tail. That was one thing we always made fun of about her. :( | |} ---- My dad always did this to all of our dogs. He looks at them and says things like "Stinkbutt! Where are you, Stinkbutt? Who's a stupid dog? You're so stupid. Yes you are!" and the dogs would wag their tails like crazy like this was the single greatest moment of their lives. >.< | |} ---- ---- I do that to my dog too :D she is stupid, but we love her :) | |} ---- I love Storms. Thunder. Lightning. Down pour like a Monsoon. <_< ..probably how the kid ended up being born. | |} ---- Yeah, but were they sitting right there looking at him and he had eye contact? Because all dogs respond to that lol. But Maia can be two rooms away. You sub your toe and yell, "Stupid table leg!" And here she comes. "You called me? Did you call me? I'm here!" >.> When I was a kid my dad called our dog Pimple. Dads are funny that way | |} ---- ---- Not me. :( I'm terrified of lightning. I was very, very close to being hit a few years ago. | |} ---- Always! *holds out mug* | |} ---- That ain't cool. I like the primal feel of the air. You can almost feel the energy in the air before a storm. I feel a storm rolling in, I'm in the gym. Or.. maybe writing.. but the writing is typically violent. (Need an entire party to die in a gruesome D20 driven way? Give me a thunderstorm, a notebook and a pen!) | |} ---- HAHA! On that point even I, Sgt. Fluttershy, will gladly follow you into battle! Give'm what for, Cap! | |} ---- The other day I went to an appointment and I had to park kind of far from the door. When it was done it was lightning like crazy, but I had to get back to work. I ran the whole way to the car and once I got inside nearly fainted. I'm such a pansy. | |} ---- How did that happen?, if you dont mind me ask Ay! here you go *pours coffee in mug* | |} ---- No worries I got some gold reserve in the cabinets for a special occasion, I can part with some for some Irish coffee for us over here | |} ---- ...are we running into the storm, the gym or the RPG writing studio? | |} ---- Oh, I got home from work one day and it was a thunder storm, but not raining yet. As I got out of my car lighting struck my street about 100 yards away. It was just a blinding white flash of light surrounding me and the thunder was like Thor just stomped on my eardrums, it was so loud. I screamed at the same time, and it must have been really loud because my husband came running out of the house. Ever since then, terrified. Instant panic, heart rate jumps up and I can't breathe. | |} ---- oh, I hate coffee. All I'm saying is, if you're going to subject yourself to hot, bitter, bean juice, make it worth your while :P | |} ---- Fine then more Irish Coffee for me. :D For the record I hate the bitter taste so when I coffee I sweeten is immensely. like 1/2 coffee 1/2 Irish cream or French vanilla cream levels. | |} ---- don't know why but this got way too much laughter out of me lol. | |} ---- Rocio dashes into the dark, stormy night brandishing a dumbbell and a #2 pencil, never to be seen again. | |} ---- I read that sentence as if it was somehow dirty. | |} ---- Wow that really sounds terrifying o.o | |} ---- 1) hot liquids make me nauseous, so coffee/tea/hot chocolate are out 2) caffeine in low-to-moderate doses does nothing for me, it's not a tolerance thing, I hardly drink it. It's an ADD thing, I think. So there goes the "practical" reason to drink coffee 3) I just plain hate the taste. You cannot disguise it enough. | |} ---- I like the way you think! | |} ---- Thankfully I've never had any close ground strikes. Been on plenty of planes that took some shots. I HATE flying. Which is funny. Because I skydive. | |} ---- Hmmmm shiny metal koala with a red glowing eye and a parachute wearing a Beetle Bailey hat.... I need to try drawing this. Lol | |} ---- Sounds like a lightning magnet to me. | |} ---- ---- Ok, he will need rubber soles for his shoes. I'm sure lightning will burn the coffee. | |} ---- This was my exact thought process. | |} ---- ---- ---- Mmmm...squishie food. Like MERSHED PERDERDERS! I have a bag of baby yukon gold potatoes and some fresh rosemary. Pondering some RERSTERD PERDERDERS myself tomorrow. Maybe wasabi potato salad again... -T. | |} ---- I bet that turtle is thinking "I hope mom isn't expecting me to clean my plate!" That's a whole mountain of potatoes. O.O | |} ---- Adorable. I love turtles *squeeeeee* | |} ---- Reboot was AMAZING! I loved that show so much. | |} ---- ---- ---- At one point I dyed my hair Aqua Blue thanks to Reboot. | |} ---- Looks more like sunny with a haze... | |} ---- Ah yeah. Howard Stern was endorsing some...my SO was going to get me a pair (he listens to Howard). I convinced him instead to get me the amazing pajama set they had which had soooo comfortable flannel pajamas, robe, and gown. <3 LOVE LOVE LOVE so much! :wub: Um, let's see. Pajama set was... Like this but in red plaid. The same site also has "Hoodie Footies" and all manner of footie pajamas. I gotta say the pajamas I ended up with are the BEST quality and fit. I sound like a commercial. >_> Oh and my childhood shows? For cartoons, I had lots of Loony Toons and Hannah Barbera stuff. I was also a huge Scooby Doo fiend and watched all US variations of Gatchaman (G-Force, Battle of the Planets). "Princess / Jun the Swan" was my first cosplay as a wee little one. hehe For non-cartoons, my folks watched a lot of PBS. That means...British shows. So, uh... The Goodies, Monty Python, and Benny Hill. I think that explains a lot. >_< -T. | |} ---- I need to see that :D | |} ---- There are no pictures of me at that time. :( this was 13 years ago. I do blame my aqua hair as the reason I was pulled over in Utah, though, and then asked if I was on drugs. Bored cop. He just asked, didn't even do a sobriety test. | |} ---- ---- I tend to brew it then put it in a pitcher and let it cool overnight. I got burned by scalding water when I was little so I haven't been one for hot drinks since. | |} ---- The Goodies, a Goody Goody Yum Yum. | |} ---- I wish I had time to find a download before work tonight. So because of you guys I dug out my robotech complete DVD set. So in between my hourly patrols tonight Ill be sitting in the guard house watching that and reading Rocio's story. | |} ---- YES!!!!! SOMEBODY KNOWS THEM! For the past um...Forever? I've been trying to explain The Goodies to people. There was an episode I remember with a deep cavern that opened up under their house or something, and I remember there was an audio delay which resulted in misinterpreted hilarity. Also, I think there was a dinosaur. I liked dinosaurs when I was a kid...played with them instead of Barbies. :D And I see ArkQ mentioned Gatchaman / G-Force / Battle of the Planets as well before I did! YAY! Now I am caught up with the thread. *does a happy dance* -T. EDIT: To be fair, I realize the only person who knows The Goodies is...a Brit. hehe | |} ---- ---- I kinda like their song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C64JKoZNxdw | |} ---- Two words. ECKY THUMP! | |} ---- ---- *adds to "How I'll spend my birthday money" list.* :P Thanks for helping me mentally spend the money I'll get from my family before it even gets here! :D | |} ---- Ooooh, that looks good! | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OjTspCqvk8 | |} ---- ---- it also works great with Kraken RUM .. and | |} ---- ---- If I could stream, I totally would. *pokes phone* | |} ---- ---- ---- Umm.. Dea and Tank are the minions of Gozer. Not sure who Gozer is.. might be Xviria... maybe Xila. Hooray late-80's, early 90's cartoons. Most folks here are not fans of Lightning. That makes me sad. ArkQ has some kick ass brew going on. I think Rocio is writing more. Sylqt is bashing his head in on Skullcano.. and casting it while he does it. (He? She? We'll go with he.) Oh.. and.. you know.. Coffee. | |} ---- How is The Kraken? I've wanted to try it. I love the look of the label. | |} ---- Not bad by itself. I prefer it chilled but it's good warm too. Great mixer I found out recently. I still prefer whiskey or vodka though. | |} ---- ---- :lol: Thanks. I generally don't like lightning either because there's always a chance the electricy and/or internet will go out. No interweb is the greatest horror evah. Also, I'm sure your Lightning has nothing to do with weather. I'm just too lazy to look up what it might be from. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- *does ritual to summon Lavion* | |} ---- Turn that blanket* around Voila! Snuggie! | |} ---- | |} ---- Cyclops is so strong, it took a .... ... kiss to kill him in the movies. Yay. | |} ---- That movie was scary as shit as a kid. Especially the scene where they kill the good long legged mounts :( | |} ---- Knowing our luck with WIldstar, you'd all be joined and the left arm would have a detonate ability like Sabotage PvP, taking the whole team out with them. | |} ---- To be fair i used to see it that way until i realised, he's a Latin Male with the ability to charm the heart of all living and breathing species. Making him a Latin Lothario... or a Don Juan. | |} ---- | |} ---- What's the difference between Whiskey and Irish Coffee? | |} ---- Anyone else see the Dinosaur outline in the glass? No? Ok. Carry on drinking, you'll see it soon. | |} ---- ---- lol I was thinking after a few more mins you wlll be seeing some stuff alright hahahaa | |} ---- Irish coffee is coffee with whiskey poured in. Whiskey is an alchoholic beverage that causes you to attempt to swim through a hardwood floor to the room your sleeping in. | |} ---- Go home Dragoon, you're drunk. Everyone knows softwood floors only. edit* Since we talked about wisdom teeth today, here's one for ya! | |} ---- I wish I was drunk. Only an hour left. | |} ---- You just need to be more creative at work so they'll never know you're drinking on the job. Like this guy: | |} ---- Dinner and a Movie. | |} ---- I see a Brontosaurus. Nice one. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----